Destiny's Apocalypse
by WhIMsiCAl IMpULsE
Summary: AU Apocalypse has been spotted prematurely in this timeline. A mysterious group of mutants arrive from a future where Apocalypse had seized dominance over the world. The leader of this mysterious team claims to be related to Scott Summers. Read n' Review


**Destiny's Apocalypse**

Summary: A/U Apocalypse has been spotted prematurely in this time-line. A mysterious group of mutants arrive from a future where Apocalypse had seized dominance over the world. The leader of this mysterious team claims to be related to Scott Summers. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Several, heat-seeking missiles streaked through the Danger Room, where several mutant teenagers were busy training to become the heroes of a world that loathed them. These mutants, under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier, hoped to become reintegrated into society. Hopefully that society would be accepting of them. 

The purpose of this war-game was to capture a mobile flag that zipped around the room at annoying speeds. In addition to capturing the flag, the X-men and the New Recruits had to accomplish this unsavory task with minimal destruction. Xavier included all of his students in this session to give Scott a chance to start depending on his teammates to make some tougher decisions. As of late, Scott had taken to commanding the X-men all on his own- not letting others make suggestions. Xavier was trying to teach Scott that, while his tactics often got the jobs done, the X-men would be a far more fluid team if everyone knew what to do, not just Scott. Scott needed to learn that he couldn't bar the full weight of command on his own, or it would crush him. Xavier intended to spread the responsibility around the team. 

"X-Men, pair up and spread out. We'll be able to confuse those missiles this way. Kurt, find a position that's safe, and if you see anyone that needs help or in a bad situation, port'' them out of it. Evan, back Kurt up when he needs the help. Jean, organize the recruits and take them over to the far side of the Danger Room, we've got to cover as much ground as possible, so we have a greater chance of capturing the flag. Rogue, you're going to try to catch the flag first, I'll cover you." Scott Summers, commonly known as Cyclops, ordered as he dodged a barrage of paint balls. 

As the X-men and New Recruits began to spread out and follow their orders, six rubber balls, the size of several men combined, were released from the ceiling. They fell a good fifty feet and when they hit the ground they began bouncing and picked up speed and inertia with each bounce. 

"Dude! Bouncy balls of doom!!" Bobby called out in gleeful amazement.

The ball began to head towards him at dramatic speeds. He let out a scream of alarm and iced up. He flung out his arms and cut loose with a frigid blast of icy desperation. The blast scored a direct hit and the ball was frozen solid.

"Yes! The Iceman is unstoppable!!" Bobby shouted in cocky happiness. 

Until he realized that, while he may have frozen the ball, it still continued it's path of, now icy, destruction and there was a high chance that he would get squashed. He stood frozen in his tracks, both literally and metaphorically.

"Bobby, get out of the way before you get squished like a bug!" Jean cried out as she reached out with a telekinetic hand and whisked Bobby to safety. 

The ball connected with the ground and shattered into a thousand rubbery, icy shards. Bobby relaxed himself as he realized he now stood in a safe spot.

He stood watching all the shards fall and break as he sighed in relief. Jean rolled her eyes waiting for a "thank you", but, remembering it _WAS_ Bobby she just saved, she hinted the iceman in a sarcastic tone, "Thank you Jean, I don't know _what_ I would do without you." 

Bobby looked at her after ducking a laser shot and simply said, "It's not healthy to talk to yourself y'know." 

"Oh God…Bobby just go help Rogue capture the flag!" Jean asked sounding annoyed while she dodged as a laser cannon aimed it's blasts at her head.

From across the danger room, Scott put a hand to the side of his ear and let loose an optic blasts that tore through the offensive laser cannon like it was made out of soggy cardboard. Scott than turned his blasts on a missile that was streaming haphazardly through the danger room. His optic beam connected with the missile and blew it to pieces.

In the midst of battle, in the middle of the room, Iceman froze two rubber balls, one on his left and the other on his right, simultaneously, with a different frigid hand. Sunspot punched the frozen ball on the left, shattering it. Cannonball collided with the ball on the right, blasting right through it. Suddenly, three tentacles snaked out of the ground and snagged all three boys by their legs.

Rogue was having a difficult time attempting to capture the elusive flag. She had come very close to capturing the flag several times, but it was just too damn speedy. While on the chase, four gun turrets sprouted out of the ground, blasting paint balls and spreading their paint-y doom. Rogue swore and dove to the side to evade a barrage of paint balls. Unexpectedly, four spikes embedded themselves into the barrel of each gun.

"I got your back, Rogue-y! Hurry up and catch that flag, girl!" Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke, cheered as he shot another barrage of spikes at the turrets, causing them to explode. 

He lifted his fists in victory, when a rubber ball connected with him and pasted him to the wall. He let out a groan of pain and frustration.

"Watch ya own damn self, _Spyke-y_. I can take care of mahself." Rogue said as she stretched out her hand to help Evan up, he grinned ruefully at the scowl she was trying to force onto her face.

"Hey, Jean! Can you stop that flag telekinetically? Scott shouted from across the Danger Room, where he, Berserker and Jubilee were battling a Sentinel-looking robot. 

The robot swung a fist that connected with Jubilee, she went flying and crashed into Ray. They both swore loudly and colorfully as they got up from the cold, metallic floor. In a poof of blue smoke, the machine disappeared. The robot reappeared 20 feet up in the air. Kurt let out a shout of exclamation as he ported away to safety as the robot fell through the air and collapsed on the ground with a satisfying crunch. The head rolled away from the supine robot body.

Nice, Kurt. Well done. Professor Xavier called out telepathically. 

"I can try!" Jean answered.

She pressed her index and middle fingers to her temples, and concentrated on the flag that zipped around at speeds that would impress Pietro. She caught the flag in a telekinetic hold, and Rogue leapt out to snatch the flag out of mid-air.

A chorus of cheers rang throughout the Danger Room. Wolverine tried his best to look stoic but a proud smirk slid onto his face. Scott Summers pumped his fist into the air and Jean let a smile onto her face. Rogue allowed herself a smug grin and Evan and Kurt broke out into coordinating victory dances (Which dangerously looked like the fusion dance in Dragon Ball Z).

Xavier, however, looked on impassively as if he were expecting more. He frowned.

"Something wrong, Charles?" Ororo Munroe asked.

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all." Xavier replied.

* * * * * * 

"Ohhh man, Kurt, I am wiped out. I'm just going to crash as soon as I get to bed." 

Evan Daniels yawned to his friend Kurt as the tired X-Men walked out of the Danger Room.

"Yah, I know what you mean. I'm so-so-so-so sleepy" Kurt said, trying to stifle a yawn and for the most part, failing. 

Bobby heard them talking and stopped in his tracks, and exclaimed, "No way are you guys tired. That was so easy……or maybe I'm just sooo goooodddd." He finished with a proud smile. 

Jean's head shot up from downcast in a headache from overuse of powers and sent a glare over her shoulder to the egocentric newer recruit, mumbling, "Yeah right, I shoulda let you stand under that oversized snow ball for a few more seconds……". 

Rogue heard her and asked in a surprised tone to the telepathic, "What… Jean…are ya talkin ta yahself--?" 

Jean only groaned loudly to everyone's confusion and began walking in a faster pace to avoid getting more of a headache.

"Professor, like, really put us through the grinder today. I wonder what gives." Kitty Pryde said, breaking the silence, while running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Setting the D-Room level to eight? That's torture! He's been crackin' down on us all week!" Evan cried out in dramatic frustration. "We deserve a break or something, man." 

"I've noticed the same thing, Kitty." Scott interrupted. "But there has to be a reason why he's being so tough on us. I wonder if the Juggernaut has been sighted anywhere . . ."

Worse than that, Scott. Something much worse. X-Men, and the New Recruits, please report to the War Room, cleaned and suited up as soon as you can, please. Xavier's telepathic voice rang in everyone's ears.

"Right away, Sir." Scott affirmed. The X-Men all rushed to their rooms to clean up.

* * * * * *

(Half an hour later) 

"What is it, Professor? Is something the matter? Is it the Brotherhood acting up again? Magneto?" Scott asked, concern etched into his face. 

"Students, I have something very grave to tell you all. A new mutant has been spotted." Xavier replied

"That's it? We're all gathered here and scared half to death just cause' you spotted a new mutant?" Ray asked rather irritably. 

"That's exactly why I gathered you here. This mutant is stronger than any of us can even imagine. His name is En Sabbah Nur. He calls himself Apocalypse." Xavier's face became serious as the students realized the gravity of the situation.

"How bad-ass can this guy be, man? We can handle him!" Evan cried out –– macho posturing at its strongest. A few other boys shouted out agreements.

"Apocalypse could destroy you, me, and this entire team simply by thinking about it. He''s the strongest mutant ever." Xavier stated gravely.

"So why hasn''t he taken over the world yet? If he'll so strong wouldn't we have at least heard of him?" Scott asked- in the same serious tone that Xavier used.

"Millennia ago, Apocalypse was sealed in an Egyptian tomb. I don't know how he was sealed in- but he was. Likewise, I don't know how we're going to stop this being. But we can try. We have to try." Xavier's face was grim. "Now I have had Cerebro make a widespread search for every powerful mutant we could find. Senior X-Men members, I want you to go and recruit these mutants you will find all of the information that you'll need in the Blackbird's main computer. New Recruits, you still need more training so you are all to report to the Danger Room for more power practice. Dismissed."

Xavier turned around and wheeled out of the door. None of the young mutants complained and they all hurried out to do there duties.

* * * * * *

(30 years in the future)

Nathan Summers wearily cleaned his guns. Apocalypse's men had demolished half of his entire unit. He had tried a frontal assault on Apocalypse's main place 2000 strong. He had failed. 

And not in the sense that he had retreated or surrendered. No, Nathan, or Cable as he refers to himself, failed in the sense that practically no one survived. Nathan wasn't even given the chance to surrender-"Take no prisoners!" Apocalypse shouted to his warriors. 

They had taken none.

Nathan sighed wearily as he got up to tell the Rebellion of his failure.

* * * * * *

__

Next Chapter: Recruitment!!

If you have any questions about the fic- feel free to email me.

Reviews power chapters!!


End file.
